Une Forêt Pour 20
by Pheniamon
Summary: Essaie de fic drôle... Que se passerait-il si 20 personnes arrivaient dans la Forêt Interdite et doit mourir ou vivre par des vote? J'ai besoin de VOUS!


Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais envie de faire une fic assez drôle et j'ai eu THE idée ! Je travaille déjà sur deux autres fics en ce moment et comme je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance, ca ne va pas être simple ! Donc, comme t'es sur la page blanche (j'ai sorti ça à ma prof de Latin devant une traduction, elle m'a mis sur une page de mon cahier déjà assez remplie...), je me suis dit de faire cette fic comique basé sur le faite que n'y réfléchis seulement quand je la tapes et j'y met ce que je veux !  
  
Le principe est simple, il y a 20 personnages de HP dans la forêt Interdite, vous devez poster une review en mettant le personnage qui veut mourir et en + la façon dont il va mourir qui sera dans une [longue] liste...  
  
Bon ! Je me lançe ! (/ !\ Anachronisme et spoiler tome 5 / !\)  
  
L'instinct de félin, utile quand l'on est perdu. C'est ce qui permit de commencer cette histoire.  
  
-Et parce que j'en avais envie ! Une voix.  
  
-Euh... Harry... C'est quoi cette voix...  
  
-Elle paraissait inhumaine...  
  
-Quelle voix ? Tenta de rassurer le ledit Harry ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir une claque sur la tête de Hermione. Harry se mit à fondre en larme en criant des « J'ai mal ! » par-ci par-là...  
  
Il se reprit une claque de Hermione.  
  
-'Mione ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?  
  
-T'es bizare, tu viens de frapper Harry !  
  
-Et alors ? Répondit-elle, désinvolte. Ron ne pouvant se retenir poussa Hermione dans le fossé près du sentier rempli de boue, où il tomba lui aussi, poussé par Harry.  
  
-Niark niark niark ! Me voilà enfin libéré de ces deux ******* !!!  
  
Il arriva dans une clairière et se prit le pied dans un piège pour se retrouver un pied attaché au bout d'une corde, la tête pendant vers le bas.  
  
-Harry Potter ! Tonna une voix.  
  
Cette voix était Hermione qui se dirigea elle aussi vers un piège.  
  
-'Mione ! Jolie ta culotte à fleur ! Ricana Ron, dernier arrivant qui se prit lui aussi un piège.  
  
-Et toi jolie ton caleçon à cœur ! Répliqua Hermione.  
  
-Maman !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleura de ca caleçon si dérisant.  
  
Mme Weasley arriva aussitôt.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Ronnychéri ?  
  
-Ouin ! C'est Hermione ! Ouin ! Elle se moque de moi...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
  
-Je parie que c'est à cause de ton jolie caleçon, ai-je tord ?  
  
-Oui............... Ouin..................  
  
-Mais... Mais... Babilla Hermione, ayant réussi à bien remettre sa jupe.  
  
Quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit, et Voldemort apparut.  
  
Quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit, et Voldemort apparut.  
  
-Ein ????? Comment qui foute pour être deux ? Ce fut Harry qui le dit.  
  
-Harry ! Le réprimanda Mme Weasley, fais attention à ton vocabulaire !  
  
Quand tout à coup, le trio tomba l'un après l'autre par terre. Et ce fut trois personnes pleurantes qui apparurent quand la poussière commença à laisser apercevoir quelque chose.  
  
Les deux Voldemort semblèrent agaçés de cette situation où ils n'étaient pas mis en valeur, surtout qu'ils venaient de dépenser une fortune à se refaire tous les deux le visage.  
  
Mais des voix se firent entendre...  
  
-Mais si Sirius ! Je t'avais dit que l'on devait passer par un autre endroit !  
  
-Mais Jamsy ! Ceci est un raccourci !  
  
-J'ai faim !  
  
-Tais toi Peter...  
  
-Mais... Babilla le dénommé Peter.  
  
-James a raison Sirius ! Tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes !  
  
-Mais si Mumus ! Je sais où nous sommes ! Répondit Sirius, agaçés.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, bien sur le trio et les deux Voldemort ne semblaient pas contents que l'attrait arrivent sur ces nouveaux venus, ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien quand même !  
  
-Yes ! Encore 10 a trouvé pour la torture ! Encore La Voix.  
  
-Einh ????.... 10 personnes s'exclamant bêtement.  
  
Mais tout à coup, quelque chose d'éblouissant retire nos 10 suicid... compagnons de leur béatitude. Le ciel vira au blanc, la terre s'ouvrit, les vagues se déchaînèrent.  
  
-Y a pas d'océan !  
  
Et Harry se fit écrabouiller par une roche, le sang éclata... Le dernier espoir du monde des sorciers venu de mourir. Le Survivant... Le seul rempart contre la puissance de Lord Voldemort venait de se faire tuer bêtement par une pierre par non respect de la folie de l'auteur. Mais tout le monde s'en ficha, éblouie par ce spectacle de la nature et parce qu'il ne voyait plus rien du au flash incessant du ciel et du grondement sourd venue du plus profond de la terre.  
  
Cinq personnes apparurent. Elles venaient de nulle part et de partout.  
  
Et le ciel reprit sa couleur bleue, son soleil jaune et ses nuages blancs. Et la terre se referma tandis que le bruit se tu. Et les océans se calmèrent. Et la pierre retourna à sa place. Et Harry Potter, par un malheureux...euh...pardon... heureux miracle, retrouva la vie. Et le sang s'effaça. Et les 5 personnes étaient toujours là.  
  
-Hum hum...  
  
-Ah !!!!!!!!!!! La folle ! Ce furent LordS VoldemortS qui s'exprimèrent devant ce carnage.  
  
La pire ordure que la terre est portée et qui le portait fièrement. Pire que Ombrage. Pire que le ministère de la Magie... Ce serait bientôt la fin de ce monde car...  
  
-C'est Moi !!!!!!!  
  
-Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ? (Voldemorts qui désespèrent...  
  
-Je m'appelle Moi, pas nous ! Crânes débiles ! Et voici... Mon-Prof-de-SVT !  
  
-Bonjour M'sieur Mon-Prof-de-SVT ! (Tout le monde en cœur...  
  
-Bon... Va savoir ce q'on fous là... Et... Il y a aussi James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sirius Black...  
  
-... (Bruit sourd de deux personnes qui tombent par terre.  
  
-Qu'est qu'ils ont ???  
  
Quand tout à coup, arriva sous les éclairs de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombe....  
  
-Sauf pour moi ! J'ai un parapluie ! ( Interruption de Moi...  
  
Je reprends donc... Quand tout à coup, arriva sous les éclairs de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombe, l'horrible professeur de potions de Poudlard accompagné par le plus puissant mage de ce monde...  
  
-Les plus puissants c'est nous, euh !!! (Interruption des LordS VoldemortS  
  
Arg ! Je reprends donc... Quand tout à coup, arriva sous les éclairs de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombe, l'horrible professeur de potions de Poudlard accompagné par le plus puissant mage de ce monde, le directeur de Poudlard en personne. J'ai nommé Severus Rogue...  
  
-... ( Bruit sourd d'une personne qui tombe par terre.  
  
Arg du Arg ! Je reprends donc... Quand tout à coup, arriva sous les éclairs de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombe, l'horrible professeur de potions de Poudlard accompagné par le plus puissant mage de ce monde, le directeur de Poudlard en personne. J'ai nommé Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore !  
  
-Ouais ! Bravo ! ( Applaudissement de Mme Weasley.  
  
-Qu'est ce que Rogue fout là !!! ( Cris alarmés du Trio.  
  
Et des arbres descendirent trois personnes... Qui étaient-elles ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode...  
  
-Nan ! On veut savoir maintenant ! ( Protestation de tous le monde.  
  
Donc des arbres descendirent trois personnes... Qui étaient-elles ? Il s'agissait en fait de Melle Cho Chang !  
  
-Ouais ! ( Applaudissement de tous le monde.  
  
Et d'aussi Mr Drago Malefoy !  
  
-Ouh ! ( Hué du trio et de Remus Lupin, les autres Maraudeurs évanouis, de James Potter (Le vieux), de Lily Potter et de Sirius Black (Le vieux)  
  
Et le dernier que vous attendez tous, Lucius Malefoy !!!  
  
-... ( Rien de rien.  
  
-Ouais ! Vous êtes tous là !!!!!!! A bientôt !!!!! (La voix  
  
-Ein ???? ( Tout le monde  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors ? Vous votez pour la mort de qui ?  
  
Alors, j'utilise Sirius et James pour les jeunes et Sirius Black et James Potter pour les vieux !  
  
Harry Potter? Hermione Granger? Ron Weasley? Mme Weasley? Lord Voldemort? Lord Voldemort (Passé)? Sirius? James? Remus? Peter? James Potter? Sirius Black ? Lily ? Moi ? Mon-Prof-de-SVT ? Severus Rogue ? Albus Dumbledore ? Cho Chang ? Drago Malefoy ? Lucius Malefoy ?  
  
Alors, Review !!!!  
  
Pheniamon 


End file.
